


Finally Getting

by HPFangirl71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Club Fic, Dirty Dancing, Frottage, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally forgets Lydia and sets his sights elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Getting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the group full moon ficlet on livejournal. Prompt: Resolute
> 
> Story is slash in nature. Its also about teenage sexual exploration and finding out who you are.  
> Please Do Not Flame or Bash in any way!! Thank you!!

Determined… that should be Stiles’ middle name for sure.

Okay, maybe more like stubborn or pigheaded but hey nobody’s perfect.

Stiles was just resolute in his relationship pursuits. Take Lydia Martin for example, Stiles had beaten his head against that proverbial brick wall for years and gotten nowhere. It hadn’t deterred him though; he’d pursued the narcissistic redhead just the same. 

That is up until he’d set his sights elsewhere. 

Danny Māhealani was Stiles’ latest obsession.

To be fair, Stiles had no idea how to pursue a gay relationship. He’d always considered himself straight. After all, he’d been hung up over one Miss Lydia Martin for so long that being bisexual or gay just hadn’t occurred to him. Now… it was the only thing he could think about.

Slyly ogling Danny in the locker room had Stiles feeling pathetically perverse. But his hormones were in high gear. All he could think of was cock, more specifically Danny’s cock. It was like his body and mind had done a complete one eighty in that respect, more of that resolute spirit Stiles seemed to possess. The only person aware of his sudden interest was Scott, his best friend. Scott of course had been all smiles and barely contained laughter like he’d known all along.

Stiles had used every tactic he could think of to get Danny’s attention but to no avail. He’d passed the usual notes, given a myriad of compliments, and made countless innuendos but none of them had been reciprocated. Finally, he’d been forced to use a more forward approach and amidst extreme embarrassment he’d awkwardly asked Danny out on a date. He’d of course laughed, not taking Stiles seriously one iota. Now Stiles was a frustrated and desperate man…

And desperate men do crazy things.

Stiles walks into club Jungle for only the second time of his life. This time however he’s on a different mission. As indicated by his attire. He’d gone to Lydia for clothing advice but now questioned the comfort factor of the jeans clenched tightly around his man junk. Silently cursing the redhead, Stiles pulls at the hem of his Burberry top and quickly scans the club. It takes him several minutes but finally he catches sight of Danny near the bar.

Danny looks beyond sexy as Stiles approaches. He’s wearing a black t-shirt that perfectly offsets his muscles. Stiles has to bite back a groan as he strolls up beside Danny. He orders a Coke and sits sipping it, trying to get up courage to say something… anything really! Instead it’s Danny who approaches him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He questions.

“I’m just hanging out!” Stiles yells over the music.

Danny laughs aloud as he eyes Stiles up and down.

“Doesn’t seem like your kind of club.”

Stiles feigns shock, “What makes you say that? I come here all the time.” He lies.

Danny isn’t buying it. He’s seen Stiles’ obsession with Lydia first hand, hell everyone has!

“Who’re you trying to fool, Stilinski? You’re not gay and the next drink says I can prove it.” 

Danny smiles knowingly and suddenly Stiles is nervous but he gulps down his fear.

“Oh yeah, how…?” He stutters out.

Danny doesn’t say a word, just grabs Stiles’ wrist, pulling him toward the dance floor. Stiles has never seen so many half naked bodies outside the locker room and he can feel his anxiety grow. He’s certain he’s about to make a fool of himself but he can’t back down now. Not when he’s so close to possibly getting what he wants.

The music is an upbeat techno sound, kind of like disco and hip hop had a baby together. He watches as Danny moves his hips to the steady beat. It’s mesmerizing and Stiles can’t take his eyes off him. Danny’s more beautiful here than he is at school, if that was even possible. Stiles is so caught up in watching that he’s startled when Danny pulls him closer.

“Dance with me, Stiles.” 

Danny’s breath is warm against his ear. Their bodies are pressed tight together and as Stiles begins moving he can feel Danny’s groin rub against his own. It’s alarming yet exciting. He places a hand on Danny’s bicep and sways some more. His timing is off and it’s awkward because he’s the worst dancer ever but the friction between their bodies as they slide together is undeniably hot.

Danny seems surprised to feel the bulge in Stiles’ pants grow. He presses in harder and moves his lips to touch Stiles’ mouth. Stiles opens up eagerly, allowing Danny’s tongue to slide inside. The kiss is messy and unpracticed but it’s also undeniably hot. Danny’s the first to pull back, breathless from the activity.

“I thought you were joking.” He whispers, forehead pressed against Stiles, an arm still wrapped around his waist.

“What? About wanting to be with you?” Stiles croaks out.

“Yeah…I mean you never showed any interest before.” Danny answers truthfully.

“But Danny, why would I joke about that? I really do want you but the question is; do you want me?” 

Stiles can feel the warm blush creeping up his face as he awaits Danny’s answer.

“If you’re serious, sure.” Danny replies.

Stiles is floored by that response. He’d never gotten this far with Lydia. What was he supposed to do now?

“Really…? You know I’m not like these other guys. Experienced, I mean. Hell, I barely even know what gay sex is! But you kissing me just now, made my cock hard and all I wanted was more.”

Danny smirks at him again.

“If you want more then we’ll have to go somewhere private.”

Suddenly, Stiles is freaked, completely out of his element.

“I didn’t mean I wanted more right now.” He stammers.

Danny laughs.

“I was joking but we could do more of this…”

His words are lost as his lips swallow Stiles’ mouth in another sloppy yet obscene kiss. Stiles responds, a hand traveling down Danny’s side to rest upon his hip while pulling their bodies closer.

Hell yeah… Stiles could definitely deal with more of that!


End file.
